Here's To Us
by sharonanlime2010
Summary: Two weeks after the season 9 finale...Callie tries to get back to normal as Arizona tries to get back to Callie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I haven't gotten out of bed in two weeks; those words just keep running through my head that she yelled at me. "Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score." I still feel like my heart is in the pit of my stomach and I was blown up with that bus. The woman that I love, my wife, after all that I've done for her…"

"Get up."

"What?"

Christina pulls off the covers and claps her hands together, "it's been two weeks and it's heartbreaking I know, but the world is still spinning and you have bones to fix."

"Christina I appreciate the…."

"Great then get up and shower because you smell," sitting down she picks up a magazine.

"You know I hate you."

"Don't care."

I get up and smack Christina in the back of her head walking past her. I know where she's coming from because her and I have been through this before together with the same people. She's taking this Owen break-up thing a lot better than before but at the same time Owen didn't lose a leg and tell her to grab a bone saw. I mean she doesn't want kids…kids…Sophia has been calling mommy for Arizona and it breaks my heart. Arizona has been with Sophia from day one and sure Arizona and I have had our ups and downs but that was before Sophia. Sure we've had our few arguments, but nothing that we couldn't get over in a day or so.

"Talk to me," Christina answers her phone walking around the apartment looking at pictures and snooping.

"Crap."

"Crap?"

"That's all she does…crap."

"Well she's a baby Mer that's what they do…crap."

"But this is the third time today, like seriously."

"Is it normal for a baby to poop that much?"

"I don't know; do you think I should talk to Arizona?"

"I don't think so."

"But I should right?"

"You're going to anyway."

"Will you come with me?"

"Where Derek?"

"He's booked with surgery's today and I can't come in there and be all like hey honey I know I'm still on maternity leave but can you stop trying to make that bleeding in the brain stop because we have to talk to Arizona about making Bailey stop pooping."

"Alright I'll go with you…when did Callie and Arizona go to Spain?"

"What?"

"I'm at their apartment to get Callie's butt back to work."

"Is it working?"

"Well I hope she's taking a shower now and that's a step because she smells."

"Is Arizona there?"

"I don't think so I haven't seen her and the apartment looks empty."

"I wonder where she's living then?"

"I don't know but…I'll have to call you back." Hanging up she stands in front of the door with Arizona on the other side.

"Oh I thought…"

"I was Callie that's obvious."

"I knock on the door everyday to let her know that I'm still here so…"

"Well I just got her out of bed to shower so don't hold your breath on anything else right now."

"Christina…I know I really messed up and,"

"And nothing you told her to stick out her leg, just like I'm about to say watch your face before I shut the door on it." Smiling she turns around as Callie walks out of the bathroom.

"I'm only doing this because you mentioned bones and fixing in one sentence."

"Good now grab Sophia and let's go."

"Alright boss," I go to grab my bag and pick up Sophia as Christina opens the door.

"Calliope."

I don't even have to look to know who that is; the voice that makes me weak at the knees and sick to my stomach at the same time. I look up and it takes every bone and muscle in my body to not smile when I see her.

"Mommy."

Hearing Sophia say that made me lose control and I have to walk right pass her as I can feel a tear run down my face.

"Its been two weeks and I can't even get her to look at me."

"Yeah and how long did it take you to look at her without feeling anger after your amputation?" Christina walks past her shutting the door behind her. "Where are you living anyway?"

"Um…" turning around she looks at the apartment across the hall. "No one rented it so…"

"So you're living in the apartment of your child's detest father, your wife's best friend, and you expect everything to be okay? Just try to keep your distance today at work." Walking out to the car Christina sees me standing next to the car leaning against it for support. "Are you okay?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Work or even stand being in the same building as Owen?"

"I broke up with him so it's not that hard."

"Christina…"

Leaning on the car next to me she deeply exhales and throws her hands up in the air, "we wanted two different things. He wants kids and I don't."

"I know that but you still love each other."

"Of course but you can't make someone you love, or ask them to change who they are or what they want and that's why we broke up."

"I don't know if I can do this though; maybe I should try tomorrow."

"No give me Sophia we are getting into this car and going to work."

"You have Meredith and Meredith has you and Derek, Kepner had Avery and Matt, Avery has…"

"And you have a beautiful daughter and me so suck it up because I can't do this mushy gushy stuff and you know that."

"I know but…"

"No buts lets go."

I put Sophia in the back and get into the car when I see Arizona walk outside. It took her five months to even open up to me and it took her two days to fall into bed with another woman. Part of me wants to tell her the truth about her leg and I know Alex does, but I don't know how that would help. I look at her and I feel sad, anger, but most of all…unconditional love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It took me five minutes to get out of the car and boy do I wish I would of stayed. Ever since walked through the doors I've gotten nothing but looks; looks of happiness to see me back, sadness for what happened, and a lot of question marks on their faces as to why I'm back.

"Torres good to see you back," Owen comes up to me placing his clipboard on the counter. "As a welcome back present to you…feel free to walk through trauma room two."

"Trauma…a word that brings me joy in a weird way so that I can try to fix something since I can't fix my life; what do we got?"

"Seventeen year old female fell off the roof of a house trying to jump into the pool in the back yard." Jo states.

"I was just trying to make a good YouTube video you know…summer time excitement to look back on when I…owwwwww. "

"Well congratulations because this is something that you can definitely look back on; you've dislocated your hip, broke your ankle and your leg, as well as a few other things so this lovely doctor is going to prep you for surgery."

"Uh Doctor Torres shouldn't we consult Dr. Robbins?"

"What why?"

"Cause she's a minor so…"

"Oh…sure," I can't get out of the room fast enough. Of course my first case back, first patient, and she has to be underage. It's like the universe is against me somehow and I'm being punished somehow. "Hunt…do you have anything else?"

"Torres that lady in there has…"

"I know what she has, but…she's seventeen."

"So?"

"So…"

Looking towards the room he sees Arizona walk in, "oh…well trauma two might have something to look at."

"Thank you," I walk in and Alex just revives the patient, but all I can do is look through the window and see Arizona. The way her eyes show every bit of emotion she's feeling, and the way her smile is so contagious it could make anyone smile. "What do we got Karev?"

"Twenty-four year old male was T-boned and then trapped under the car after it rolled."

"Did you get x-rays?"

"We were on the way there when he coded."

"Okay go get them and keep me updated," I take one more glance at the room next door and don't see Arizona. I walk out and bump into another doctor, "oh I'm…" there she is. The first words I've spoken to her in two weeks and they're oh I'm. She lightly smiles at me as I try not to make eye contact.

"Hey."

I look up wanting to say hi back , I love you, I miss you, I'm sorry we fought, I'm pissed at you, I'm angry…

"I just wanted to say…"

"Oh Callie there you are I need you for something," Christina grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Thank you."

"Yep I told you this was your day."

"My day? My first patient is seventeen so Arizona has to be there."

"Well then we'll get another doctor on it then that's all."

"Why are you being so nice to me."

"Cause that's me…happy Christina!"

"Uh…"

"I know dark and twisty get over it." Walking away she follows a patient.

"Well I bet that was awkward," Alex walks up to me grabbing a pen behind the counter.

"Hearing Christina say happy?"

"No running into Arizona; have you guys…"

"No we haven't."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"Uh no that would make things worse."

"How?"

"I don't know how, but…"

"Dude she blames you for chopping off her leg when you weren't even the one that did the cutting."

"I now but I made the call."

"Because I came in there telling you she was dying and you made the only decision…"

"I made the call," I yell now and that causes the room to stop. "I made the call to cut off my wife's leg after promising her that I wouldn't. I made the call to cut off my wife's leg because you came into the operating room while I was operating on someone else and told me she was dying. I made the call, not you, I did." I walk away feeling everyone stare at me possibly even Arizona. I can't believe I just yelled all that with the chance of Arizona being there. It felt good though to yell it though and I'm finally going back into surgery so that's a good feeling too. Walking into the scrub room Jo's already in there. "So you and Alex are good?"

"Yes we are…he's a really good guy."

"Oh I know…"

"I know you know…I heard your outburst down the hall."

"You did?" Now I am positive that Arizona heard me.

"Callie if Alex wants to tell Arizona I think you should let him."

"I just don't know how that would help."

"It might it might not, but even a little bit can help right?"

"I don't know Jo…if we could rewind time then maybe."

"It wasn't your fault you know?"

"I made a promise."

"Yeah and she probably would of done the same for you because we do whatever we can to save the ones we love."

Jo's right but even if I were to talk to Arizona I have no idea what I would say to her. She had so much anger the last time we saw each other and spoke and I feel the same way. I felt betrayed and hurt and abandoned all at the same time. Everyone just keeps telling me that I should just talk to her but where to begin is the problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Is everything okay?" Arizona walks into the room where Meredith and Christina are waiting with baby Bailey.

"Crap."

"Crap?"

"That's all she does…crap."

"So you're here because…"

"Make it stop."

"Meredith it's perfectly normal for a baby to poop. Sophia didn't really poop all that much but it's perfectly normal for a baby to poop…it's healthy."k

"So you're not going to run any tests or anything?"

"No because it is normal…you're just being a new concerned parent that's all." Smiling she walks Meredith walk out stopping Christina. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh…no."

"Christina please; you're the only person that can get to her. I mean you helped her come back to work today after all."

"Yeah by telling her that she won't have to see you; don't you get it yeah…you had something horrible happen to you, but that doesn't justify what you did. You slept with a playboy wannabe who is a great doctor while you're still married to your wife who was with you while you yelled at her, screamed at her, and hit her. There's no talking to me Arizona it's none of my business, but I will tell you who you do need to talk to besides Callie…a therapist." Walking away she meets up with Meredith.

"Seriously?"

"I know."

"No seriously," holding up Bailey she puts her butt in Christina's face. "Crap."

"See ya!"

"That felt great," I state to Jo as we scrub our hands.

"Yeah right…I mean being able to fix what she broke because she wanted to make a great YouTube video."

"No I mean being back in the OR; I've been in my apartment for the past two weeks and I kind of missed the smell of burning flesh."

"You have a problem."

"No she doesn't," Christina states walking in and standing next to me.

"Thank you Christina."

"Listen I just had a conversation with 'she who must not be named at this moment'."

"Okay Harry Potter?"

"She wanted me to talk to you for her…in a way."

"What did you say?"

"No; when you're ready to talk to her you will."

"Thanks Christina."

"Sure." She walks away with Jo following her.

_"Dr. Torres to nurses station." _I hear paged overhead for me and I pray that it's not Arizona. I walk out and head right there hoping that I don't see Arizona on the way or when I get there. Getting closer I notice a female waiting for me. I slow down because she looks familiar and because she's holding Sophia. "Amber?"

"Ah there she is; how are you cous?"

"What are you doing here?" I'm over thrilled with joy. Amber is my cousin and just the person I need right now.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop in."

"You live in New York."

"Yes I do, but when I get on a plane and it lands in Seattle…I am now in the neighborhood."

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Same here chica; and this one…she's getting so big!"

"I know."

"So where's the bitch?"

"Amber…"

"Sorry let me rephrase that; where's the woman that ripped out your heart and stomped on it?"

"I don't know."

"Good; lets walk around and find her so we can make her jealous."

"Come on you know I don't do that."

"Oh I know, but I do." Smiling at me she starts to walk looking at everyone to try to spot out Arizona.

"So why are you out here?"

"Because you're my cousin and I love you and right now you need my help so ta-da!"

"Ta-Da?"

"Yep; look you can't fight your battle's on your own especially ones like this so I'm here as back up. I'll watch Sophia on the days that you work and when your off we can catch up."

"Tio sent you didn't he?"

"Yes he did but with no hesitation from me keep that in mind."

"Torres I need you," Kepner yells running past me down the hall.

"I have to go; I'll meet up with you when I get off." Giving her a hug and Sophia a kiss I run knowing that this is going to big one. "What do we got Kepner?"

"Bus meets side rail and then trees."

"What kind of bus?"

"Full of elementary kids on a field trip."

My heart stops; a bunch of little kids…helpless little boys and girls. It makes me think of Sophia right away and how I would feel if I got the phone call that all of these parents are getting. "I'm gonna need help on this one Kepner."

"I know you have Brooks."

"Where is she?"

"Right here and ready to help."

"Um…okay but can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"All this perkiness and happiness and yay's…need to stop; any minute a bunch of kids are going to be coming through these doors and we have to save them because they haven't even had a chance to live yet. I need you to concentrate and be on your game 100%."

"Not a problem."

"So ortho huh?"

"Yeah I did some thinking about it and I'm really interested in it."

"Uh-huh…are you sure Arizona didn't put you up to this so you can be her little spy?"

"Uh-huh…"

"You have to be better at lying."

"I'm working on it trust me; she said that since I followed her around when she first came back that it was fine if I did the same to you…just not with the chair."

"Great," turning around I once again bump into Arizona.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to work together today." Kepner quickly walks away before I can give her the look of death.

"Great; Brooks you want a job to do today?"

"Anything!"

"Keep Dr. Robbins away from me unless we absolutely, positively, have to be near each other." I walk away deeply exhaling because once again it took every bone and muscle in my body to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

What a great day to come back to; this is the first time I'm able to sit down and fill my body back up with caffeine and it feels great.

"Dr. Torres the x-ray's came back for Tiffany Brice from the bus."

"Okay...lets look at it," I get up and find the worst. "Page Bailey and tell her to cancel her surgery's today."

"Okay…anyone else I should page?"

"Yeah…you know who that is." I'm going to have to talk to her today for this kid. I'm going to have to put my feelings aside for this little girl and talk to her.

"Do you want me to just inform her of what's going on or…"

"No; tell her to meet me in Tiffany's room." Lightly smiling I walk out and go into the on call room. I don't know how I'm going to do this today…I really don't. I wasn't planning on even speaking to her today but God works in mysterious ways. Thank you God…I get that everything happens for a reason, but a bus full of kids. Seriously?"

"Son of a…oh sorry Callie," Alex goes to walk out when I grab his arm.

"Stay; what happened?"

"We lost the guy from the car accident earlier."

"Damnit; and I have to work with Arizona today…seriously?" I throw my hands up and look up while walking out. First day and I'm one for one...I'd rather be two for two of course, but…"

"You told me to bring her here so,"

There she is standing right in front of me and I can't think of anything to say but words that I'm not allowed to say in front of this little girl.

"Dr. Brooks hasn't told us anything Dr. Torres so if you can fill me in please."

"Mr. and Mrs. Brice I'm Dr. Torres; this is Dr. Brooks, Dr. Robbins and we're just waiting for Dr. Bailey to get here but I'll start. Tiffany has many broken bones and internal bleeding so…"

"Then why aren't you doing something?"

"Because there are some complications on where to start; you see she has some broken ribs and they have to be fixed, but with the internal bleeding it's not that easy to just go in and fix. It's going to be a process but we are going to do our very best in helping your daughter by starting now. I walk out smiling at the parents, not making eye contact with Arizona and with Brooks following me. "Go get her prepped and make sure Bailey got the page." I keep walking as Brooks separates from me, but I know that Arizona is still following me as I head to the elevator. Not the best idea for us…or for me alone; elevators are not the best thing at this hospital for people who are trying to avoid specific people.

"Calliope…"

"No…no Calliope Arizona and I'll tell you why; for the past two weeks I have been sitting at home with Sophia listening to her scream mommy and not being able to tell her that her mommy is a cheating woman who broke my heart…that's me putting it nicely. For the past two weeks I've been crying at home trying to find out where it all went wrong and then it clicks. I broke a promise to you to save your life and would do it again if I had to, but not only did you break a promise to me, but you broke a promise to Sophia because you're just mad at me for breaking a stupid promise to save your life." I yell and walk away from her before she can say anything to me and take the stairs. It felt really good to get that off my chest, but I did take the coward way out. I didn't even look at her when I said it and now I have to stand in an operating room with her for God knows how many hours. At least I'll have Bailey to keep me company and Brooks can keep Arizona company.

"Callie."

"Oh my God are you serious?"

"Yes…yes I am serious; can you please look at me?"

"No I can't look at you Arizona because I'm pissed off at you and I know as soon as I look into your gorgeous blue eyes I'm going to go week at the knees and forget that I'm mad at you. I know as soon as I turn around and look at your smile I'm going to smile back and once again forget that I'm mad at you. Christina told me that I wouldn't have to work with you today and go figure…a bus accident. The only reason why I'm around you right now is because of this surgery we have to do to save this little girl's life and that's it. I might have broken a promise to save your life Arizona, but you broke a promise to me, Sophia, and our families. Last but not least you broke a promise to my father because you're not being a good man in a storm." I run up the stairs to make sure I can get away from her and then run into the first room I can find.

"So I'm going to pretend that you're not in here hiding from Arizona since she's probably going to walk by any minute, but I'm going to say that I'm…not happy that I have to stretch the truth about you not working with Arizona today." Christina states leaning up against the wall.

"It's not your fault, and that kinda sounded like an apology."

"Well I don't do that and you know that, but I am."

"Thanks."

"So did you talk to her yet?"

"Kinda?"

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well I kinda just yelled at her and didn't really let her respond."

"Good for you."

"No not good for me," I come out from behind the wall and start walking with her. "I'm now going to be stuck in the room with her for God knows how long."

"Yeah well so will other people so you'll survive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Callie it's good to have you back," Bailey stands next to me while scrubbing out.

"Thanks Bailey me too."

"Then why do you sound like that?" She asks as Arizona walks through the door. Looking at me and then at Arizona, she smiles and shakes her head. "Oh…gotcha well I'll let you two be."

"No please…let me let you two be," I walk out and walk can't walk down the hall fast enough.

"Bailey I don't know what to do?"

"I was a little preoccupied the night of the storm…and by storm I mean the night you two fought. You see Arizona when a tragedy happens that normally brings two loved ones closer together, but you had extraordinary circumstances happen to you and it might have taken a while but you eventually got worked it out; at least that's what Callie thought you did…worked it out. She thought you had forgiven her and then it was pretty much a slap in the face, a ripping out of the heart, a knife to the back, a…"

"Okay Bailey I get it."

"Do you; do you really get it? I don't think you do because you slept with another woman. Try thinking about it this way…what would you have done if the shoes were reversed? You both rely on your legs more than some people because you can be on them for up to forty-eight hours at a time. Callie only made the decision that she made because she saw that you were dying; the love of her life, the other mother in Sophia's life, her best friend, and so on. She didn't just all of a sudden decide to do it for fun Arizona. She then dealt with the after math of it but stuck around for it all. She would come into work and hide in the closet and cry for you and for all the stress. Just when she thought everything was back to normal and you guys were good…she saw your wedding ring, on your scrub, on another woman. I haven't had to deal with cheating, but I had my husband leave me because I was too busy for him and couldn't give him what he wanted which was my love. That's all that she's given you and that's all that she was asking for back. Maybe you should talk to Owen about Callie talked to him about before making that lifelong decision." She walks away leaving Arizona standing there.

"We're going out tonight," Christina tells Meredith on the phone while picking through her salad.

"Christina I can't…I'm kinda busy."

"No you're not, that's what Derek is for."

"Christina he just got home from a long day of working and saving lives."

"So what?"

"Look I need my person because if I have to look at Owen one more time today this would be a very different phone call."

"Christina I love you, you know I do, but I can't."

"One hour that's all I'm asking you for."

"One hour?"

"Yes…one hour."

"Fine one hour."

"Great," hanging up she smiles putting her phone down as Alex sits across from her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't I just…"

"Then stop talking."

"Fine."

"Alex I need to see you," Arizona pulls him up and brings him into the next room.

"What?"

"You and I were kinda close before the plane crash."

"So?"

"Did Callie talk to you after the plane crash?"

"Yeah…"

"What did she say to you?"

"I don't know a bunch of stuff."

"Alex…please."

"Alright; after you guys were found she has happy but very nervous and scared. She told me that we had to save your leg no matter what and that she couldn't imagine what you're life would be like without it and she didn't want to find out. Right before she went in for the surgery she told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you were okay. When you started coding I ran to her right away and she hesitated before she told me to cut it bec…"

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"You did the cutting?"

"Well yeah; I've wanted to tell you for awhile now but…"

"She didn't cut?"

"No I did."

"I have to um…" she walks away quickly as Jo turns the corner.

"What was that about?"

"I told her."

"You told her what?"

"I told her I did the cutting."

"You did?"

"Yeah she asked."

"I would probably go tell Callie before Arizona finds her."

"Why?"

"Alex…"

"Right okay."

"Tiffany is stable and doing well so far," Brooks walks up next to me and puts down her file.

"Good to hear."

"Ready chica?"

"I'm ready; Brooks this is my cousin Amber."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Page me if anything changes," I walk away with her and take Sophia from her arms. "Hi princess….how was your day?"

"Mamma," she points and when we look Arizona is standing right there. Amber moves in front of me stares at her.

"Go to the car Callie I'll meet you there."

"Nope we're both going."

"Fine, but only because when we walk away I can do my best to make her jealous," She links her arm with mine as we walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You know you seem to be getting a little bit of entertainment out of my sadness." I tell my wonderful cousin who keeps looking out the peep hole.

"No I'm really not I just want to make her jealous and feel a little bit of what you're feeling that's all."

"Well I don't think it's going to work."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then why has she been pacing back and forth outside of the apartment door for the past twenty minutes?"

"What?" I can't get up fast enough and over to the door. When I look out the peep hole I see what Amber told me was out there; there she is…pacing back and forth fiddling with her hands. The last time I saw her outside my door when I opened it, besides yesterday, was when she flew back from Africa after leaving. "Go ahead."

"With…"

"You want to make her jealous right?" I don't know what's come over me, but this might be a good idea.

"Yes!" She gives me a quick kiss and then opens the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm…"

"I know who you are and that's why I asked if I can help you."

"Well I wanted to talk to her."

"Oh I'm sorry; you see we're really busy right now…we just got Sophia to sleep and we were…"

"I'm her wife did she tell you that?

"Yes…and she also told me that you slept with another woman just a few months ago after months and months of her taking care of you."

"Yeah that's what I want to talk to her about."

"Well try back again tomorrow cause we're busy," walking back in she has a smirk on her face.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"What did you say?"

"That we just put Sophia down and we're busy."

"That's it…do you think it worked?"

"I'll let you know within the next minute."

"Why in the next minute?"

"Because if she is any bit concerned about you…she'll…" she stops when there is indeed a knock on the door. "Yes!" She walks over to me messes up my hair. "There…a little make out hair and now I'm going to get in the shower."

"And leave me alone with her?"

"Callie I love you and I want to strangle her as much as you do, maybe more, but you two need to talk. I'll be in the bathroom pretending to shower if you need me." She walks out and there's another knock on the door. Taking a deep breath I walk over and open the door. "Hi."

"I don't mean to interrupt your…date night, but we need to talk." She walks past me looking around the room and I know she's trying to find Amber.

"Arizona now isn't exactly the best time."

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry that I kissed Lauren, I'm even more sorry that I slept with her, and I'm sorry about the way you found out. I was mad, angry, disappointed, all of the above at you and I know that's not an excuse, but at the time I wasn't thinking clearly. I am so sorry that I betrayed your trust and love and I know that I blamed you for everything and I'm sorry for that as well."

"Arizona…"

"No let me finished because you did a lot of talking today and so did Alex. He told me what you said and what you did and I'm sorry…"

"Oh sorry am I interrupting," Amber walks out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel.

"Arizona this is Amber my…"

"Nice to meet you," Arizona sticks out her hand waiting for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'll get going I guess," Arizona turns around and leaves.

"Amber…"

"And that's the reason why I came out the time that I did."

"What reason?"

"You were about to forgive her."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were I can tell by the look on your face."

"You know you should meet my friend Christina…you'll get along very well."

"Great, but after I watch you go to your room because I can't risk you sneaking out the front door."

"You're just like your mother you know that?"

"Mother's know best…now go." She watches me walk to the room just like she said she would and I close the door.

"Come on Sophia…let's see if Arizona is still standing by the door." She walks over and leans up against the door to hear Arizona crying.

"I'm sorry Callie, I'm sorry for betraying your trust and for blaming you for cutting my leg off when I now know it wasn't you. I'm sorry for hitting you and yelling at you and blaming you for everything. I'm sorry for putting you through hell when all you were doing was thinking about what was best for me…us. I'm sorry and I'm begging you that you forgive me so we can go back to normal. I'll do anything Calliope…anything."

"And that's all we needed to hear right Sophia? Yeah…let's go to bed!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hi Tiffany how are you feeling?" I ask walking into her room and looking at her chart.

"I want my mommy."

"I know honey and she's coming I promise."

"My tummy hurts."

"I…" I stop when I hear people walk through the door; Brooks with Tiffany's mom and dad, as well as Arizona who looks like she's been up all night crying. "I was just about to explain to Tiffany that the surgery went well, but that she's going to be in pain for a couple of days. You did great Tiffany and come back to check up on you." I walk out with Arizona following me.

"I know you're following me; you're almost as bad as Brooks is."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"I did thank you…sorry we couldn't talk that much last night."

"I know you were busy with…well."

"I have to go Arizona but we'll talk later okay?" I walk away again; I seem to be doing that a lot lately but technically walked away first.

"You look like hell," Christina states walking up next to me.

"You know I can always count on you to brighten my day."

"Anytime now listen; I was talking to Meredith last night and we're thinking about doing a girls night…tonight."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Are you in or not?"

"Depends on who's going."

"Meredith, myself…and that's all we know right now."

"Can I invite someone?"

"Sure why not; lets make this a big freakin' party," she throws her hands up in the air and walks away.

"This was your idea," I yell down the hall after her.

"What idea?" Alex asks covering her ears.

"Christina just asked me if I wanted to go to a girls night and I asked if I could bring someone and she kinda gave me a Christina attitude."

"You wanna bring Arizona?"

"What no…I was thinking of bringing Amber."

"Who's Amber?"

"My cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah she flew into town when she heard about the Arizona cheating scandal."

"Is that the chick that I saw you leave with yesterday?"

"Yeah and the same girl that Arizona saw at our apartment last night which she is probably now thinking that I'm hooking up with."

"Well you need to tell her?"

"Why?"

"Because if you want to get back together with her this is not the way to do it…trust me."

"How would you know Alex? You and Jo have been dating for what a day?"

"Let me correct myself; I told her the truth…about her leg."

"You what?"

"I told her that you weren't the one that did the cutting that is was me so her coming over last night was to probably apologize." He walks away shaking his head making me feel horrible. All I want to do is find Arizona, but I know if that's what she wants to do she'll find me."

"Arizona I've been expecting you," Dr. Katharine Wyatt sits down across from her.

"Yeah well…"

"What has finally made you decide to come?"

"I cheated on my wife."

"That's all?"

"I thought she cut off my leg so I cheated on her."

"That seems fair."

"I was stuck in the woods for four days and all I could think about was getting back to my wife and daughter and how Callie was going to make everything better. When I got back to the hospital I asked her to do me one favor…don't cut off my leg and I made her promise. For the past, almost year, I have verbally forgiven Callie for breaking her promise, but I never really did. I hit her, screamed at her every chance I got, I blamed her for my unhappiness and all she did was love me and be there for me. Lauren was like a breath of fresh air; she knew about my leg and was still attracted to me and didn't care. She didn't break a promise to me and it was very flattering and an attractive quality and it is okay for me to lose control every once in a while."

"Like when you told her to grab a bone saw?"

"That was a moment of anger that was built up."

"That you felt was necessary to let out when she was yelling at you for cheating on her."

"You know you're not the best psychiatrist in this hospital."

"You chose me."

"Only because you were the only one available and I think my wife is seeing someone else."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Angry."

"As angry as you think she was when she saw your shirt on another woman?"

"That's it for today," getting up she walks out into Meredith. "Oh sorry."

"Seeing Dr. Wyatt huh?"

"Trying to…you know she's not that good."

"It takes time trust me."

"Until you find another girl in your wife's bathroom taking a shower and being told that you're busy."

"Oh…sorry; you know we're thinking about having a girls night tonight and you sound like you need one."

"Yes thank you; how's baby Bailey?"

"She stopped pooping."

"See!"

"Yep…" looking down she looks at her pager and starts to walk in the opposite direction.

"This was a good idea Christina," Meredith states looking around to make sure everything is set.

"Yep; any chance to drink and talk bad about men is a good idea."

"Sure," Meredith opens the door.

"Hey this is my cousin Amber; I hope you don't mind I brought her Christina said I could."

"Sure…" I pick up on her hesitation so I slowly walking in. "Christina can I talk to you for a minute please."

"Ow…you're hurting me."

"You invited Callie?"

"Yeah so?"

"I invited Arizona."

Meredith smacks Christina on the arm, "crap."

"Crap what?" I state walking towards them.

"Nothing I uh…" she stops when there is another knock on the door. She walks over and opens it and there she is. "I didn't know Christina invited you so I invited Arizona."

"Anyone want a drink?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Meredith and Christina are hovering over the sink in the kitchen staring at myself, Amber, and Arizona staring at each other. We've been sitting here for about a half hour just staring at each other with no words said while Christina and Meredith keep fixing us drinks.

"If we have to stand here and watch this awkward…lifetime movie for one more minute I'm going to puke." Christina states pouring herself another drink.

"Christina this is girl's night which normally involves talking and drama so I think this is a good thing that we didn't know who we were inviting."

"You think this is a good thing…on which planet?"

"Dark and twisty lets go," she walks over and gives us all a new drink while sitting down and Christina slowly makes her way over as well. "So Callie…who's this?"

I look at Amber who has this smile on her face which I know means she wants to keep playing this game; do I keep playing or do I crack? "This is Amber."

"Hi Amber…do you work at the hospital?"

"No I don't I'm just in town visiting."

"Oh…where do you live?"

"I live in New York."

"Oh okay; do you go to school or…"

"I do for teaching."

"Oh yeah what grade?"

"Elementary…I love little kids," smiling she looks over at Arizona who rolls her eyes.

"Oh…Christina your turn," getting up she drags her over to the couch.

She looks at myself and Arizona, "I could use a drink, can anyone?" She tries to get up but Meredith pulls her down. "So you two are…first date?"

"Um…"

I can't take it anymore; as much as I would love to keep playing this game, breaking Arizona's heart as she broke mine, I see the look on her face. "Amber is my cousin." There I said it and a look of relief comes over Arizona's face. Her eyes lighten up and that smirk that I've seen countless times crosses her face. "She came out to visit for a little bit."

"Oh for what reason?" Christina asks sitting a little straighter.

"Well…um…" I look at Arizona for a split second and then look down.

"Oh well this just got interesting," Christina takes a shot and smacks Meredith on the leg.

"No offense to you Arizona since I've never met you, but when I hear that my cousin's wife cheats on her after all that she's done for her, I kinda have to make an appearance."

"Same thing I would of done," Christina raises her hands and smiles.

"Is this the Christina you wanted me to meet?" She asks me pointing at her.

"Yeah."

"I like her."

"So the other night when I came over and you said that you were busy you didn't mean…"

"No Arizona I didn't mean that we were that kind of busy; I was messing with your head the same way you messed with Callie's."

"You know that's not really nice especially since I came over to apologize."

"Oh of course I strongly apologize for not being sympathetic towards you when all I know about you is that you are a cheating whore who has treated my cousin like crap because she broke one little promise to save your life." Amber gets up and starts to talk louder.

"Amber…"

"No Callie let me finish; Arizona I understand where you're coming from I really do, but when I call my cousin to see how she's doing and the whole conversation consists of her crying and being upset because of what you did to her…I kinda go into protective mode."

Arizona starts to smile and stands up as well as they get closer to each other, "I'm sorry, but until recently I've never heard of you; you weren't even at our wedding so you can't be that close to Callie."

"I wasn't at the wedding because I had school finals and I told her that which she understood."

"We should probably do something right?" Meredith asks Christina and I.

"I kind of want to, but Amber is able to say all the things I can't…and she does know where Arizona is coming from."

"No way Mer…this is the most entertainment we've had in a while don't ruin it."

"Oh okay well what about after her car accident that she almost died from?"

"You mean the one that you caused…I bet she never tried to push you away after that now did she?"

"That was an accident and no she didn't because she realized it was."

"Oh okay and when you went to Africa…leaving her…she took you back right?"

"Yeah but she also got pregnant during that time and guess what…it wasn't from me."

"Oh let's bring that up again shall we; yeah her and Mark slept together, but that's after you broke her heart, you slept with another woman…while you were married." The yelling is getting louder and louder now as they're inches away from each other's faces.

"And I've been trying to apologize to her for it, but someone keeps getting in the way." Arizona nudges Amber shoulder.

"You better check yourself Arizona because not only will I be fighting back with my cousin's anger for you, but mine as well and trust me you don't want to see that."

"Oh I'm so scared; someone that I've never met before threatening me. Where were you when there was the shooting in the hospital huh?"

"I was at home and I talked to her the day after you can ask her, but here's the real important question. What were you thinking about while you were screwing the other doctor, or when you told Callie to grab a bone saw so that you could even the score? Let me guess you were just talking with so much built up anger it just came out right? Well I've been there and done that, but have never told the person I love to death to grab a bone saw; I went and got help for my repressed anger and didn't take it out on them."

"Oh like you have any idea what I've gone through."

That's when I have to cut in, "Arizona that's enough."

"That's enough; those are the words that you say to me while you watch me fight with your cousin and you say after what she's said to me?"

"Of course because you don't know what you're talking about; She's had to deal with your crap for almost a year now so you're lucky that she's even talking to you."

"That's it," Arizona wraps her arm around Amber and puts her in a head lock which results Amber wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Okay now we break it up," Meredith grabs Arizona as I grab Amber. "That's enough; if you two want to beat each other up, do it closer to the hospital.

"Oh yeah cause when I'm done with her she'll need one," Amber tries to get out of my grasp but I hold her back.

"Oh yeah right…even with one leg I could beat you."

"Yeah same here Blondie."

"Oh yeah right."

"I know I'm right," Amber lifts up her pant leg to show everyone that she also has a prosthetic. The room goes quiet and both girls stop struggling to get out of our grasp. "Yeah I have one too and that's why I think it's low what you've done and are doing to my cousin. That's why I have no problem getting in your face and calling you out on your crap Arizona. She had to make the toughest call of her life and she chose to keep you minus one tiny part. She decided to save your life instead of having to explain to Sophia why she's never going to see dad or mother ever again. I heard you last night outside the door after you thought Callie and I were going to get it on; you said that you would do anything…anything for her to forgive you. Well maybe you can start by forgiving her and moving on," ripping away from my grasp she walks out the front door.

"I really like your cousin," Christina tells me while taking another sip of her drink. I look at Arizona who looks like she's about to cry and I walk out as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Amber thank you for sticking up for me, but you might have gone too far."

"Too far; I know exactly what she's going through and I never acted like this. I mean I never met Arizona before this so I don't know what Arizona you fell in love with, but this Arizona…I don't like."

"Arizona is a caring, loving, smart, and brilliant woman and wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't want you to think that she's a bad person because she's not so yeah I think you went too far. As someone that knows where she's coming from, maybe you should have tried to talk to her and help her."

"You were okay with playing this game with her."

"Yeah until you started trash talking her."

"And it's going to keep happening until she gives you one big heartfelt apology."

"Callie I understand that you're hurt, but she slept with another woman…"

"Out of anger for what I did."

"No out of anger for what someone else did; you didn't do the cutting."

"Yes but I made the call and I broke the promise that I made to her; I knew that as soon as I made the call that I would be losing the bubbly, carefree, loving Arizona that I once knew. I just didn't think that it would take so long to get a glimpse of her back."

"Callie this isn't your fault so stop blaming yourself; this isn't anyone's fault. It's not your fault or her fault that the plane crashed, it's not your fault or her fault that she was lost out there for four days with a bone popped out of her leg and it got an infection. It's not your fault or her fault for anything and as soon as you realize that the better it'll be…for both of you." She stands up and goes back inside so of course I have to follow. When we walk back inside Meredith and Christina are sitting on the couch, still drinking, and Arizona is no were to be found.

"Where's Arizona?"

"She ran into the bathroom as soon as you two shut the door." Christina throws her hand forward as if she is shutting the door. I go to walk, but Amber grabs my arm and points to Christina and Meredith. She walks towards the bathroom and walks in.

"I might only be twenty-three years old and someone you were just about to rip the head off of, you need to listen to what I have to say. When I was eight years old I went for a car ride with babysitter; it was a nice day out and she wanted to get out of the house. She's been watching me for five years now and I considered her my older sister by then because she was there for everything. We were driving and laughing and having a good time and the next thing I remember I woke up in the hospital minus one part of me I had before I went in. Apparently a semi lost control and slammed into us; Beverly was killed instantly, but by some grace of God I wasn't. My leg was badly damaged and when it came down to deciding whether or not to keep it, my parents chose the same fate Callie chose for you. Their reasoning was because I was so young and haven't lived my life yet, but for a few months I strongly disliked them for it. Beverly died and all I could think about was that I could be with her if they didn't save it. I mean Beverly was around more than them and the one time they decide to be around was to take me away from her. One night I had a flashback of something that Beverly told me once; she said I might not always be around to take care of you because you're going to grow up and not need me anymore, but someone is going to need you more than you'll ever know and it's the best feeling in the world. It was at that moment I stopped feeling angry and started living. Callie needs you more than you know because everyone has left her and you're the only one to come back. Sophia needs you because you are her mother and she already lost her father. I found it comforting to talk to someone, but not a therapist; anytime I started feeling angry or I would trip trying to walk, I would have my mom take me to the cemetery and I would say exactly what I was feeling to Beverly knowing that no matter what she was listening."

"I started going to a therapist."

"That might help you, it might not…" stopping she gets off the floor and pulls Arizona off the toilet. "Come with me."

"What?"

I see them walk out of the bathroom and right towards the door, "uh where are you going?"

"We'll be back in like an hour; please continue drinking and know that everything will be fine." Amber smiles and walks out. I sit back down and stare at Meredith and Christina who are looking at the ceiling.

"You have McDreamy, McBaby, McHouse…what else could you possibly want?"

"Christina I don't want anything…except for another cup."

"I'll get it," I walk towards the kitchen and start to make Meredith another drink hoping that Amber isn't going to take Arizona to a deserted road and kill her.

"Amber I know you don't like me but it's pitch black out and I can't see a thing so I hope you don't get offended when I tell you that you're making me really nervous."

"Relax were almost there," she shines her flashlight a few feet a head and stops.

"Okay now I'm really confused."

"Talk."

"To what?"

"Mark."

"Excuse me?"

"Mark and Callie were best friends so if he were still alive what would you say to him right now?"

"Seriously?"

"Just try it; I'll be over here."

Arizona gets down on her knees and looks around, "hey Mark…so Amber thinks that this might help so I apologize if anything sounds stupid. Sophia is getting really big…even though you can probably see that; I want to tell Callie that I'm sorry but I don't know how. I don't even know why I'm mad at her anymore; she broke a promise…I asked her to make one promise and she broke it. I asked her to save my leg because without it…without…everything Amber said is how I feel. I could be with you and Lexi right now looking down on Callie and Sophia instead of being able to be with them. You're with the woman you love and I'm with the women I love…Callie and Sophia. I've been so hard on her and she didn't deserve it…any of it. Wow this really did help…I'm gonna go, but I'll come back. I'm sorry again Mark…" she gets up and stumbles her way back to Amber.

"So?"

"I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…it have something I need to do."


End file.
